Disillusioned dream
by RikuSena
Summary: Arthur adalah seorang inspektur polisi yang bertugas menangani sebuah kasus yang kelihatannya mustahil untuk dipecahkan. Tapi, ketika dia bertemu Alfred, dia sadar kalau dia membutuhkan pemuda itu, meski itu berarti harus berurusan dengan dunia lain...
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Arthur adalah seorang inspektur polisi yang bertugas menangani sebuah kasus yang kelihatannya mustahil untuk dipecahkan. Tapi, ketika dia bertemu Alfred, dia sadar kalau pemuda Amerika itu bisa menjadi bantuan yang dia cari, meski terlibat dengan Alfred berarti terlibat dengan kehidupan di dunia lain…

Pairing :USUK of course, as usual…XD…and PruCan maybe…oh, and a mentioned UKSpain kan itu juga OTP saya –gakadayangnanya-

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD. And...fanfic ini diadaptasi dari fanfic KH berjudul sama karya Becca86. jadi kalau ada kesamaan dialog, tokoh, setting, dan lain sebagainya, harap dimaklumi.

* * *

_Sosok itu __membelakanginya dan tetap berjalan. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat wajahnya tapi kelihatannya dia mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia mulai memimpikannya beberapa malam sebelumnya dan setiap kali dia memimpikannya, kejadian yang sama terus terjadi. Dia akan muncul di hadapannya dan mulai berlari. Dia akan mengejarnya dan mereka akan saling berkejaran untuk beberapa saat. Lalu mereka akan berhenti di sebuah rumah terpencil dengan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya—bunga mawar putih lebih tepatnya. Sosok itu akan berlari mengelilingi rumah itu dan menghilang di dalam taman, seolah-olah dia tidak pernah ada…_

BIIIP…BIIIP…BIIIPPP…

Seorang pemuda perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata biru emerald indah di baliknya. Dia segera bangkit dan menengok ke arah jendela, melihat cahaya mentari pagi menyapanya melalui gorden jendelanya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di rambutnya, menyisirnya dengan jari-jarinya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya setelah dia bermimpi. Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya. Di dalam kamar mandi, dia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Wajah seseorang yang pucat dan kuyu memandang balik padanya.

"Aku kembali memimpikan dia…" bisiknya pelan. Dia tahu kalau mimpi itu pasti memiliki arti tapi dia tidak tahu apa arti mimpi itu untuknya. Dia mengangkat bahu dan memasuki shower kamar mandinya. Dia kan masih punya banyak kegiatan yang harus dilakukan untuk menjalani hari. Setelah selesai mandi, dia menggosok giginya, mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk dipakai dan kemudian menyisir rambutnya. Lalu dia akan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya untuk pergi menuju sekolahnya sampai jam tiga sore, bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran fast food sampai jam delapan malam, kembali ke apartemennya sambil makan burger yang dibelinya, melakukan ini dan itu, dan pergi tidur. Hal yang sama setiap hari dan juga mimpi yang sama setiap harinya. Pemuda itu menghela napas lelah, hidupnya memang bukanlah hidup yang menyenangkan untuk dijalani, tapi setidaknya dia masih punya atap yang melindunginya dari hujan dan panas dan dia masih bisa makan makanan mewah seperti burger yang selalu dimakannya. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali bertukar kehidupan dengan seseorang. Hal yang tidak pasti adalah sahabat terbaiknya dan hidupnya begitu monoton. Dia yakin, suatu saat dia akan tewas kebosanan.

"Selamat pagi, Alfred!" seseorang memanggilnya saat dia berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Pemuda itu, yang sekarang diketahui bernama Alfred, berbalik. Dia melihat seorang pemuda Denmark melambai riang padanya. Dia menyeret seorang pemuda Norwegia berwajah datar yang kelihatan tidak suka diseret oleh pemuda Denmark itu.

"Selamat pagi Mathias, Nicole" kata Alfred saat kedua pemuda itu sampai di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hari ini aku bangun tepat waktu! Keren, kan?" seru Mathias riang dan menggebu-gebu sambil tertawa. Mereka berjalan bersama ke arah sekolah mereka.

"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Setiap kau tidak terlambat itu adalah pembawa sial" gumam Nicole pelan di sebelahnya. Mata violet pemuda Norwegia itu memandangi kedua pemuda di sebelahnya yang langsung menggigil melihatnya.

"Ya ampun, Nicole…jangan memandangku seperti itu!" seru Mathias sambil pura-pura ketahutan. "Aku takut. Wajahmu sudah tanpa ekspresi, seandainya kau tak punya mata kau tak bisa dibedakan dengan setan muka rata tapi matamu itu juga rada menyeramkan"

"Terima kasih" gumam Nicole datar.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, Alfred segera memasuki kelasnya karena hari ini adalah gilirannya untuk piket membersihkan kelas. Dia segera mengambil ember kelas untuk mengisi air yang akan digunakan untuk mengepel kelas dan berjalan ke keran air di luar kelasnya karena dia tahu kemungkinan besar toilet gedung sedang dibersihkan jadi tidak mungkin dia mengambil air dari sana. Alfred memutar keran air di depannya dan meletakkan ember di bawahnya. Saat dia menunggu ember itu penuh, dia memandang ke arah pagar sekolah dan melihat seseorang berdiri di sisi lain pagar itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh dan karena sinar matahari menghalangi pandangannya. Dia memicingkan matanya dan melihat kalau di sana tidak ada siapa pun.

_Mungkin hanya perasaanku…_batin Alfred sambil mengambil ember yang sekarang penuh terisi air dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

"Arthur! Bangun! Kau harus pergi kerja, kan?" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat mengetuk pintu kamar di hadapannya. Arthur segera bangun, rambut pirangnya acak-acakan dan mata hijau emeraldnya masih berselimut kantuk. Arthur Kirkland adalah inspektur muda dan baru saja bekerja di kepolisian. Kakaknya sendiri adalah orang yang lumayan terpandang dalam jajaran kepolisian dan Arthur ingin sekali menyainginya. Tapi motivasi itu sepertinya terkesan terlalu hebat…pemuda Inggris itu memandangi kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya dan mengerutkan dahi. Dia tertidur saat mempelajari dokumen-dokumen yang diserahkan padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku masuk ya…" suara seseorang berkata dari balik pintu. Seorang pemuda Irlandia berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau yang sangat tampan berjalan memasuki kamar pemuda Inggris itu dan memandang cemas padanya. "Arthur, kau memaksakan diri lagi" katanya sambil mengambil kertas yang berjatuhan di kaki meja. "Aku mengerti kau ingin bersaing dengan kak Scott mengenai kehebatan dan segala macam tapi memaksakan diri juga tidak baik". Dia meletakkan kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya di meja tulis Arthur.

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, kak Eric" kata Arthur datar sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya. "Aku hanya tidak bisa bekerja dengan kurangnya informasi yang diberikan kak Scott padaku"

"Apa kau bilang?" terdengar suara dari arah pintu kamar Arthur. Eric dan Arthur menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda Wales berambut cokelat dan seorang pemuda Scotlandia berambut merah berjalan memasuki kamar Arthur.

"Selamat pagi, kak Scott, kak Dylan" kata Arthur dengan dingin. Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan kakaknya. Satu-satunya kakak yang disayanginya selayaknya adik kepada kakak hanyalah Eric, sisanya…hanyalah sekedar kewajiban sebagai anak termuda dalam keluarga, hanya sekedar rasa hormat.

"Selamat pagi dan apa maksudmu dengan kurang informasi?" seru Scott marah. "Apa arti kertas-kertas di mejamu itu? Penghias meja?"

"Hanya gambar-gambar dan bukti-bukti yang mengatakan hal yang sama, lagi dan lagi. Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan dengan ini?" tantang anak termuda dalam keluarga itu. Ketiga kakaknya terdiam memandanginya.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba menemukan lebih banyak informasi?" tanya Dylan. "Mungkin soal…kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kendaraan yang digunakan. Mungkin kendaraan itu—"

"Semuanya barang curian" potong Arthur datar. "Oh, dan gambaran si pencuri yang dibuat oleh korban pencurian tidak cocok dengan para saksi. Artinya entah seseorang terlalu pintar untuk dilacak atau orang itu mengejek kita"

"Jadi, mobil-mobil itu dicuri…dua kali? Itu berharga sekali!" kata Scott sebelum dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat ketiga adiknya memandangnya bingung. Eric menghela napas.

"Oke, kalian bisa lanjutkan diskusi aneh ini lain kali. Sekarang Arthur, lebih baik kau mandi, dan kak Scott dan kak Dylan turun untuk sarapan. Kalian bertiga bisa terlambat kerja kalau kalian tidak segera berangkat" katanya pada ketiga saudaranya itu.

Mereka menghela napas dan pergi untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Tinggal berempat dengan orang-orang yang berbeda karakter dan pekerjaan memang tidak mudah…

Arthur menghela napas saat dia pergi berjalan keluar dari rumah besar tempat tinggalnya dan saudara-saudaranya. Dia memutuskan untuk libur hari ini, persetan apakah kakaknya mengizinkannya atau tidak. Dia sudah terlalu lelah mengerjakan tugas-tugas konyol selama berhari-hari, dia perlu istirahat. Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, dia memutuskan untuk minum teh di sebuah café kecil yang nyaman di pinggir jalan. Sambil meminum tehnya, dia melihat para anak-anak sekolah berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung SMU besar di hadapan mereka.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang…berkebangsaan Amerika, mungkin pikir Arthur berjalan membawa sebuah ember yang penuh berisi air. Arthur memandangi pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berbalik dan bahkan dari kejauhan, Arthur bisa melihat mata biru emerald pemuda itu dengan jelas. Matanya begitu suci, bersih dan polos. Pemuda itu seperti melihat sesuatu dan tiba-tiba menjadi pucat dan dia menjatuhkan ember yang dipegangnya membuat air di dalamnya tumpah ke kakinya. Arthur melihatnya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya saat dia memandang ke arah jalan, yang dihadapi oleh pemuda Inggris itu. Arthur memandangnya bingung, dia tidak melihat apa-apa. Dia mengerutkan dahi dan melihat pemuda Amerika itu kembali. Dia berdiri di sana dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya, wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin menangis ketakutan.

'Orang aneh…' pikir Arthur sambil menghirup tehnya pelan.

* * *

Alfred membawa ember yang penuh berisi air itu dengan hati-hati, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa pun mengenai apa yang dia lihat di balik pagar tadi. Tapi dia terus memikirkannya…lebih daripada yang diinginkannya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Alfred. Bukan apa-apa. Anggap saja itu musuh seorang hero yang telah dikalahkan oleh sang hero dan mengamati untuk menuntut balas…kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal yang menyeramkan!" seru Alfred histeris.

"…Thur…" pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengar seseorang berbisik padanya. Alfred berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda…Spanyol kalau melihat perawakannya berdiri di trotoar, menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di café di depan sekolahnya. Alfred memandang arah yang dilihat pemuda Spanyol itu dan melihat seorang pemuda Inggris berambut pirang dengan alis mata tebal yang memandang ke arahnya. Pemuda itu memandang ke arahnya, dan Alfred berpikir kalau itu mungkin karena dia memandanginya. Kemudian, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah jalan raya dan tiba-tiba menyeberang setelah memandang Alfred satu kali lagi, sambil tersenyum. Dia berada di tengah jalan raya ketika sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya. Alfred langsung panik dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan ember yang dibawanya saat dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan. Dia melihat mobil itu hanya tinggal beberapa senti jaraknya dari pemuda itu, hampir menabraknya…dan kemudian mobil itu menembus pemuda itu dan pemuda itu lenyap. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi Alfred…dia sangat ketakutan. Dia hampir menangis saking ketakutannya.

"…Thur…" dia mendengarnya lagi. Dia menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba memblokir suara yang membuatnya mual itu.

"Sekarang aku yakin kalau mimpi itu bukan untuk dibiarkan dan dianggap enteng…" bisiknya saat tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketakutan. Dia mendengar bel pelajaran berbunyi tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia hanya bisa mematung di sana…terdiam ketakutan…

* * *

Sorenya, Alfred merasa lega saat dia tiba di rumahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk libur kerja hari ini dan pulang untuk bersitirahat di rumahnya. Dia ambruk di sofanya dan menengadah memandang ke langit-langit. Dia segera mengambil remote dan menyalakan TVnya untuk menonton berita. Saat itu sebuah gambar menarik perhatiannya. Dia melihat gambar pemuda Spanyol yang tadi dia lihat di jalan ada di layar televisi.

"Kepolisian London masih mencari lima belas orang yang lenyap sejak bulan lalu. Bukti –bukti menunjukkan kalau si pelaku adalah lelaki berambut perak. Tetapi, para saksi menggambarkan jenis-jenis mobil yang berbeda digunakan oleh si pelaku, yang membuat kasus ini sulit dipecahkan. Kepolisian meminta agar orang yang melihat si pelaku atau memiliki informasi tambahan mengenai para korban untuk menghubungi mereka secepat mungkin. Sekarang perdana menteri kita akan—" Alfred mematikan televisinya dan menggaruk kepalanya.

Apa pemuda itu punya hubungan dengan orang yang dia lihat di mimpi-mimpinya? Salah satu dari mereka jelas berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang lenyap ini. Untuk sesaat, Alfred ingin pergi ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya tapi dia segera mengubah pikirannya. Kalau dia memberi tahu polisi kalau dia melihat arwah dari orang yang diculik…yakinlah orang-orang akan langsung menganggapnya gila. Tapi, dia segera menetapkan keputusannya pada malam itu.

Mimpi yang dilihatnya tidak lagi sama. Dia masih berjalan ke arah rumah terpencil yang sama dengan seorang pemuda kali ini, dia berbalik dan memandangnya. Dia terlihat lebih tua darinya dan memiliki rambut pirang, sepertinya dia orang Perancis. Pemuda Spanyol yang tadi dia lihat di jalan raya muncul di sebelahnya, tersenyum walaupun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih. Mereka mengulurkan tangan padanya dan Alfred menyambut tangan mereka, menutup matanya.

"Pergi temui Arthur" salah satu pemuda itu berkata. "Dia membutuhkanmu"

"Kami akan memandumu" kata yang satunya. Alfred membuka matanya dan memandang mereka sekali lagi. Sebuah cahaya yang hangat menyelimutinya saat pemandangan itu menghilang.

"Arthur? Siapa itu Arthur? Dan dimana aku bisa menemukannya?" teriaknya saat pandangannya mengabur. Dia langsung terbangun, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. "Sial!" bisiknya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu siapa itu Arthur? Ada berjuta-juta orang di luar sana. Mungkin si Arthur itu bahkan tidak tinggal di London…tapi Alfred yakin akan satu hal…

Dia harus menemukan Arthur…

* * *

Siang itu, Alfred melayang-layang. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang diikutinya. Setidaknya sampai Eric, sang guru bahasa Inggris di sekolahnya berdiri di hadapannya dan menggebrak meja Alfred dengan buku yang dipegangnya. Walhasil akibat itu, dia langsung mendapatkan detensi dengan sukses…

Saat detensi, dia mencoba menanyakan soal Arthur kepada Eric. Alfred sangat suka pada Eric karena gurunya itu, meski tegas, dia lumayan baik dan hangat. Di balik wajah dan perkataan kasar pemuda Irlandia itu tersimpan kehangatan yang sangat disukai Alfred.

"Arthur?" tanya Eric pada muridnya yang bandel itu.

"Ya…apa kak Eric (Eric baru berumur 20 tahun, menurut Alfred dia tidak pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan pak makanya dia selalu memanggilnya kakak XP) tahu apa pekerjaannya? Atau mungkin tempat tinggalnya? Apa pun?" desak Alfred.

Eric mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan pemuda Arthur ini? Dan darimana kau mendengar soal dia jika kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" tanya Eric curiga.

"Itu bukan masalah kan, kak Eric! Beritahu saja apa kakak kenal dengan seseorang bernama Arthur dan dimana aku bisa menemuinya!" seru Alfred.

Eric menghela napas. "Oke. Satu Arthur yang kukenal bekerja di kepolisian London. Pergi saja ke markas kepolisian London dan bilang kalau aku mengirimmu ke sana dan kau ingin menemui kak Scott, dia akan membantumu menemukannya" kata Eric.

"Terima kasih, kak Eric" kata Alfred. Dia segera berpikir untuk pergi ke sana hari ini dan mungkin juga besok…tapi itu berarti dia harus memberi kabar kalau dia tidak masuk karena sakit atau semacamnya atau dia akan dianggap membolos dan itu akan mempengaruhi nilanya yang sudah lumayan jelek itu. Setelah detensi selesai, dia segera berjalan keluar dari kelas, pulang ke rumah dan menulis surat izin untuk sekolah dan memberitahu atasannya di restoran kalau dia tidak akan masuk kerja selama beberapa hari.

Setelah menyampaikan surat ke administrasi sekolah dan menemui atasannya di restoran tempatnya bekerja, dia pergi ke markas kepolisian London. Dia berdiri di depan gedung itu dan memandanginya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan membuka pintu. Keadaan di dalam tenang dan dia melihat beberapa orang saling mengobrol. Alfred berjalan ke arah meja yang terlihat seperti meja resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya gadis Hungaria di balik meja itu dengan sopan.

"Aku ingin menemui Scott Kirkland" katanya, terkejut saat dia menyadari kalau nada suaranya terdengar sangat tenang.

"Scott? Maaf, tapi dia tidak di sini. kau harus pergi ke markas kepolisian di bagian selatan kota , tepat di depan hotel besar" kata gadis itu.

"Oh, terima kasih" kata Alfred sambil berjalan pergi. Bagian selatan kota…dia perlu waktu untuk pergi ke sana. Sepertinya dia harus menunggu sampai besok, sekarang sudah larut…

* * *

Arthur kembali ke rumahnya setelah hari kerja yang panjang dan melelahkan. Dia tidak punya berita apa pun menyangkut pemeriksaannya dan semua yang dia ketahui hanyalah info yang itu-itu saja, jujur itu membuatnya jengkel. Sekarang, dia kembali ke rumahnya yang sepi karena kakak-kakaknya masih belum pulang dan menikmati kesunyian ini selagi masih bisa. Tapi kesunyian ini…membuatnya teringat kepada mantan kekasihnya, Antonio. Mantan kekasih yang sebenarnya sampai sekarang masih sangat dicintainya. Antonio selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Arthur di kesunyian rumah ini, tertawa bersamanya, memeluknya, memberikan kehangatan. Apa pun yang membuat Arthur bisa tersenyum dan merengkuh pemuda Spanyol itu ke pelukannya. Tapi karena kesibukan pekerjaan, Antonio lelah terus dinomorduakan dengan sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata bernama pekerjaan dan meminta mereka untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sesuatu yang masih disesali Arthur sampai sekarang.

Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang dihadapinya sekarang. Kasus ini…dia harus bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini. Menyelesaikan kasus ini berarti kemungkinan untuk melampaui kehebatan kakaknya. Dan itulah yang paling dia inginkan di dunia ini. Meski harus remuk redam sekali pun…dia akan menyelesaikan kasus ini dan mendapatkan pengakuan dari masyarakat kalau dia sehebat…atau mungkin lebih…dari kakaknya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"Arthur~tolong deh, ada fansmu yang menyusup ke sini! tolong deh, usir dan lempar dia keluar! Usir dia keluar atau kau kulempar ke luar rumah!" seru Scott frustasi pada banjir fans adiknya itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang…

Keesokan harinya, Alfred pergi ke markas kepolisian pagi-pagi sekali. Apa sih yang kakak kak Eric itu pikirkan? Kenapa juga Scott bekerja di bagian selatan kota tapi Eric bekerja di bagian utara kota? Kakak adik yang aneh…tapi bagi Alfred keluarga Kirkland itu memang terdengar seperti keluarga yang aneh, dengan mulut kasar yang…haih!Benar- benar mengiris jiwa mendengarnya. Dia memasuki markas kepolisian itu dan berdiri di depan meja resepsionis, tangannya terbenam ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Udara terasa semakin dingin dan dingin…

"Permisi, aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Scott Kirkland" katanya pada pemuda di balik meja resepsionis.

"Aku akan memanggilnya, tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa kau?" tanya petugas itu.

"Aku Alfred. F. Jones. Tolong beritahu dia kalau adiknya yang bernama Eric Kirkland yang mengirimku ke sini". petugas itu mengangguk dan segera pergi. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali dengan lelaki Scotlandia berambut merah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau yang dikatakan Eric ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk menemuiku" kata Scott. "Apa yang kau inginkan hingga kau membuang-buang waktuku?"

Alfred memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kekasaran pemuda itu, karena dia sudah terbiasa mendengarnya dari Eric. "Aku mencari seseorang bernama Arthur. Bisa kau beritahu di mana dia tinggal?" tanyanya berusaha supaya terdengar sesopan mungkin.

"Begini ya…kalau kau lumayan pintar dan mau berpikir ada banyak sekali orang bernama Arthur di dunia ini. Jika kau tidak bisa memberikan nama keluarga atau apa pun untuk menjelaskan Arthur yang bagaimana yang kau cari, aku tidak akan bisa menolongmu" kata Scott.

Alfred mengerutkan kening. Pemuda di mimpinya sama sekali tidak memberikan nama keluarga pemuda itu. Sekarang bagaimana? Tiba-tiba dia tersadar. Dia ingat melihat satu dari pemuda di mimpinya itu di berita di televisi. Mereka bilang mereka butuh informasi lebih, iya kan? Kalau begitu perkataan pemuda itu masuk akal…: Arthur membutuhkanmu. "Dia menyelidiki kasus lenyapnya orang-orang di London selama sebulan terakhir" kata Alfred. Scott memandanginya, seperti gemas padanya.

"Aku tidak percaya! Bahkan dia mulai menarik perhatian anak sekolahan!" seru Scott frustasi. "Dengar, jika kau ingin menyatakan cinta atau semacamnya pada si tsundere akut itu, menyerah sajalah. Kau bukan tipeya…" Scott memandangi tubuh Alfred. "…tapi mungkin tidak…" tambahnya sebagai pemikiran kedua.

"Maaf?" tanya Alfred dengan alis terangkat. "Aku tidak datang untuk masalah semacam itu. Ini sangat penting, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!" katanya. Memangnya Scott pikir dia ini siapa? Alfred segera melihat seseorang berjalan di koridor di ujung ruangan dan Scott mengikuti pandangannya. Dia menghela napas lega.

"Arthur~tolong deh, ada fansmu yang menyusup ke sini! tolong deh, usir dan lempar dia keluar! Usir dia keluar atau kau kulempar ke luar rumah!" seru Scott. Alfred memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. Fans? Pemuda Amerika itu melihat pemuda Inggris yang terkesan lebih tua darinya tapi tinggi tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya dengan alis mata tebal berjalan ke arah mereka, mengirimkan pandangan marah pada mereka berdua.

"Siapa?" tanya Arthur.

"Makhluk di hadapanku ini. Urus dia" kata Scott sebelum berjalan pergi. Arthur memandangi Alfred dan tersenyum.

"Kau…kalau tidak salah pemuda aneh yang berdiri di halaman SMU Hetalia kemarin yang memberiku kesan kalau kau tidak waras karena kau bertingkah aneh, kan?" tanya Arthur.

"Jadi kau pemuda yang minum bergelas-gelas teh di café seberang sekolah?" balas Alfred dengan tenang. "Dengan sepiring scones yang aku tak tahu dimana enaknya. Bagiku semua scones terasa seperti arang…"

"Sudahlah, mau apa kau ke sini? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan kesabaran untuk mendengarmu" kata Arthur.

"Aku ke sini untuk membicarakan masalah kasus pemuda berambut perak itu…" kata Alfred. Kasus itu sudah ada di berita beberapa hari yang lalu. Lima belas orang menghilang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun…hanya saja hanya baru-baru ini mereka menayangkan foto-foto orang yang menghilang.

Pandangan di mata Arthur langsung berubah dan dia berjalan menuju koridor di belakang ruangan utama markas kepolisian.

"Ikuti aku" kata Arthur pada Alfred. Pemuda Amerika itu mengikutinya ke kantornya. Dia terkejut melihat betapa berantakannya ruangan itu. Alfred bahkan tidak bisa tahu bagaimana bentuk lantainya dengan semua kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Meja di tengah ruangan kondisinya juga sama saja…Arthur duduk dan mengisyaratkan Alfred untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, beritahu aku apa yang kau ketahui" kata pemuda Inggris itu. Alfred mengerutkan dahi. Bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia datang ke sini? Apa Arthur akan mempercayainya? Dia memutuskan untuk mencoba.

"Aku…aku melihat salah satu korban, dia adalah orang yang memberitahuku kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan dan dia membuatku datang ke sini" kata Alfred.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" seru Arthur sambil tiba-tiba berdiri. Tapi, pemuda Amerika di depannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar **bertemu** dengan dia. Kita bilang saja kalau aku bertemu dengan arwahnya. Beberapa malam ini aku selalu bermimpi tanpa tahu apa arti mimpi itu. Dan kemudian, aku melihat seorang pemuda di jalan di depan sekolahku. Kupikir dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu. Di hari yang sama, mereka membicarakan soal kasus itu dan di sana aku melihat foto pemuda itu dan—"

"Tunggu sebentar" potong Arthur tajam. Alfred menggigit bibirnya. "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau datang ke sini karena ada 'hantu' yang memintamu?" tanyanya.

"Ya" kata Alfred. 'sudah kuduga dia tidak akan percaya padaku. Aku harus meyakinkannya!' pikir Alfred.

"Oh bagus! Sekarang beritahu aku, apa kau bisa bicara pada hewan atau semacamnya? Karena kurasa kucingku sedang depresi…mungkin dia bisa curhat padamu" kata Arthur dengan sinis. Benar-benar, pemuda di hadapannya ini sudah dewasa dan dia masih tinggal di dunia mimpi. "Jika cuma itu urusanmu, kusarankan kau pergi"

Alfred memandang pemuda Inggris di hadapannya. Dia sudah menduga kalau Arthur tidak akan mempercayainya, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan sekasar itu padanya. Kelihatannya dia terlalu berharap. "…Mau mengujiku?" tantang Alfred pada pemuda Inggris itu. Inspektur muda itu memandangnya sekilas kemudian menghela napas frustasi.

"Dan bagaimana, kau ingin aku mengetesmu, git?" tanya Arthur. "Aku bukan orang yang percaya pada dunia lain…"

"Tanyakan sesuatu padaku, apapun. Tanyakan padaku sesuatu yang hanya kau atau seseorang di keluargamu yang tahu. Kau akan lihat apakah aku bercanda atau tidak" kata Alfred. Dia berharap seseorang akan membantunya. Jika dia mempermalukan diri di hadapan pemuda Inggris ini sekarang, dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menolong pemuda itu…Arthur kelihatan berpikir.

"Sesuatu yang hanya aku yang tahu. Hmmm…" Arthur melipat lengannya di dadanya dan memandang ke arah langit-langit. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah ingatan kembali ke pikirannya. Dia masih sangat muda dan ibunya sedang sakit di rumah sakit. Saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua dan perempuan itu memberitahukan sebuah rahasia yang hanya dia yang tahu hingga hari itu_. 'Oke, jika si anak gila ini bisa menjawabnya, aku bersumpah akan mempercayai apa pun yang diberitahukannya padaku' _pikir Arthur. Dia kembali memandang pemuda Amerika di hadapannya. "Ibuku memberitahukan sebuah rahasia padaku di hari kematiannya. Beritahu apa yang dikatakannya dan aku akan percaya padamu" kata Arthur. Dia menyadari kalau Alfred seperti memandang ke belakangnya tapi dia tidak melihat apa pun di sana. Jadi si Amerika gila ini ingin mengintimidasinya? Sayangnya dia tidak akan tertipu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menganggapnya seenteng itu" kata Alfred, alisnya berkerut saat maanya memandang Arthur. Dia melihat seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang panjang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia membisikkan beberapa kata dan kemudian menghilang.

"Jadi bagaimana, git? Apa kau bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Arthur.

"Dia…memberitahumu kalau kau punya tiga kakak dari ibu yang berbeda" kata Alfred. "Dia memintamu mencari mereka dan tinggal bersama mereka. Dan…wow!" Alfred bersiul kaget. "Kak Eric dan Scott itu ternyata kakakmu pantas kalian sama kasarnya dan kakakmu yang terakhir bernama Dylan Kirkland, seorang reporter dari majalah terkenal di London. Sepertinya keluargamu sukses ya? Ah, kau juga punya adik bernama Peter Kirkland, dia tinggal di Swedia bersama orang tua angkatnya, Berwarld Oxestierna dan Tino Vainamoinen, dan…oh, mereka berdua kakaknya Mathias dan Nicole"

"…" Arthur memandangi pemuda di hadapannya selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada siapa pun yang mengetahui itu selain dia dan ibunya, karena masalah keluarganya…kakak-kakaknya tidak pernah sesumbar soal Arthur adalah adik mereka, karena hubungan mereka memang kaku, dan tadi si Alfred ini sepertinya masih belum tahu kalau Scott itu kakaknya dan sekarang dia tahu soal keluarganya dengan begitu detil! Sampai masalah adiknya…bahkan para kakaknya tak tahu kalau dia punya adik! Mereka hanya tahu kalau Peter adalah anak kecil yang diadopsi Arthur saat dia berlibur di Swedia beberapa tahun yang lalu, tak ada yang tahu kalau Peter itu adiknya! "Kenapa kau tahu soal itu, git!" seru Arthur.

"Ibumu yang memberitahuku" kata pemuda Amerika itu. "Dan dia berpikir kalau kau seharusnya membiarkan aku membantumu. Kau tidak akan menemukan apa pun tanpa aku" katanya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Dimana kau mendengarnya!" seru Arthur, mengabaikan perkataan Alfred.

"Sudah kubilang ibumu yang—"

"Itu tidak mungkin, git! Dia sudah meninggal!" seru Arthur. "Dia meninggal beberapa hari setelah melahirkan Peter, dia tidak mungkin memberitahumu!" dia segera berjalan keluar, membanting pintu kantornya dan meninggalkan Alfred sendirian.

"…Meninggal?" gumam pemuda Amerika itu pelan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat perempuan berambut pirang itu tersenyum padanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meyakinkannya? Kumohon, tolong aku…" lanjutnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya dalam tangannya.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Fanfic ini dibuat dengan ide 'Bagaimana kalau Arthur dan Alfred dibalik? Alfred yang bisa melihat hantu dan Arthur adalah orang yang tidak percaya hantu?' Rasanya lucu membayangkan Alfred yang takut hantu ternyata punya kemampuan melihat hantu.**

**Dan oh…masalah kekasih masa lalu Arthur…gak usah saya kasih tahu juga para reader tahu kan kalau itu UKSpain. Tadinya saya mau bikin FranceUK. Tapi sahabat baik, partner, dan editor saya tercinta menolak mentah-mentah dan protes berat, katanya dia gak rela Arthur dipasangkan sama orang mesum kayak France dan kalau itu terjadi dia bakal ngambek ama saya jadi…saya ubah pairingnya jadi UKSpain yang dia ngefans banget soalnya dia fans berat Arthur ama Antonio…makanya pairingnya jadi UKSpain, para readers gak keberatan kan?**

**Dan oh ya, ada beberapa OC yang saya kasih human name di sini, soalnya ini cerita serius, jadi gak pantas kalau saya pakai nama negara untuk menyebutkan mereka. Ini daftar OCnya…**

**Nicole=Norway.**

**Scott Kirkland=Scotland.**

**Eric Kirkland=Ireland.**

**Dylan Kirkland=Wales.**

**Dan terakhir…seperti biasa, REVIEW please…saya tunggu review dari kalian. Bagi saya review kalian bagaikan oasis di tengah padang pasir tandus –PLAK-**

**Apalah, pokoknya review ya XD**

**Sekian. Love you all, my lovely, adorable, awesome readers! XP**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred menghela napas, kehabisan tenaga dan merasa bodoh. Dia sudah mengorbankan nilai semesternya yang sudah jelek itu menjadi semakin jelek agar dia bisa membantu arwah-arwah yang mendatanginya dan pergi ke kantor polisi. Sedihnya, itu semua berakhir sia-sia. Arthur tidak ingin percaya padanya dan dengan entengnya mengabaikannya. Tapi tetap saja, pemuda berambut pirang itu cepat atau lambat harus percaya padanya. Pertanyaannya : Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Mengatakan semua hal mengenai keluarga pemuda itu, sampai hal-hal yang paling rahasia sekalipun, masih tidak cukup meyakinkannya dan perempuan cantik itu hanya memandangi Alfred dan tersenyum.

Apa yang wanita itu, sebagai ibu Arthur yang jelas lebih mengetahui soal putranya itu, pikirkan?

Untuk Arthur sendiri, pikirannya benar-benar kacau balau. Bagaimana pemuda Amerika bodoh itu bisa mengetahui masalah keluarganya hingga ke akar-akarnya seperti itu? Mungkin itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi? Ya, si Alfred itu tadi jelas mengatakan nama Mathias dan Nicole, mungkin kedua orang itu memberitahu Alfred soal Peter? Karena itu, dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Mathias.

"Halo, Artie~" kata Mathias segera setelah ponsel itu tersambung.

"Halo, Mathias. Aku ingin bertanya padamu" kata Arthur tanpa basa-basi. "Kau kenal seseorang bernama Alfred F. Jones?"

"Alfred? Ya, dia teman sekelasku. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" tanyanya.

"Itu tidak penting! Apa kau pernah bercerita soal Peter padanya?" seru Arthur.

"Peter? Tidak. Kan kau sendiri yang ingin agar masalah Peter tidak digembar-gemborkan" kata Mathias. "Lagipula dia bukan tipe orang yang tertarik dengan masalah keluarga orang lain"

"Benar? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan soal Peter sekalipun?" tanya Arthur.

"Ya" kata Mathias. "Lagipula, setelah si kaleng ikan Sverige itu pindah bersama Tino dan Peter ke Swedia, dia semakin jarang menghubungiku dan Nicole. Karena itu aku juga jadi malas membicarakan mereka bersama orang lain. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah membicarakan soal mereka bersama Alfred"

Arthur membeku. "Te…terima kasih…" gumamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu agak gemetar" kata Mathias khawatir.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya agak kedinginan. AC di kantor agak terlalu kencang" kata Arthur mencoba mencari alasan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau memakai AC di musim dingin?" seru Mathias.

"Ah, kak Scott mencariku. Sudah dulu, ya" kata Arthur sambil memutus teleponnya. Arthur duduk bersandar di kursinya dan memandangi langit-langit kantornya. Mungkin Alfred tidak berbohong, walaupun kedengarannya memang sangatlah sinting.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kembali menemuinya?" gumam Arthur pelan. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak. Dia segera berdiri dan menyambar mantelnya dan segera meninggalkan kantornya. Dia memberitahu kakaknya soal kepergiannya dan pergi dari kantor polisi. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat parkir para karyawan kepolisian dan segera memasuki mobilnya. Dia memasuki mobilnya dan segera menyetir ke arah selatan kota. Dia masih ingat sekolah tempat dia melihat Alfred pertama kalinya. Dia memarkir mobilnya di depan café yang kemarin didatanginya dan keluar dari mobilnya. Sekarang seharusnya masih jam makan siang, tidak mungkin dia menghilang pulang. Atau kalaupun dia tidak menemukan Alfred di dalam sekolah ini, dia bisa menanyakan alamat rumah Alfred kepada Eric, yang notabene kan guru di sekolah ini.

Dia baru saja memasuki kawasan sekolah itu saat…

"Arthur?" dia mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Arthur segera berbalik dan melihat Alfred berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah burger di tangannya. Kelihatannya, dia baru saja pulang dari membeli makan siang. Tapi kali ini, pemuda Amerika itu menyambutnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Alfred masam. Sesaat, Arthur merasa terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Alfred. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga…

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu soal kemarin…empat mata" kata Arthur. Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka segera berjalan ke café di depan sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah duduk di depan café dengan secangkir kopi dan teh di depan mereka.

"Jadi, seperti yang kukatakan, aku ingin bicara denganmu soal kemarin…" kata Arthur setelah mereka sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Pemuda Amerika berambut pirang itu hanya menatapnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Dan?" tanyanya datar. Apa Arthur ingin mengejeknya lagi hanya untuk menyiksanya atau dia berubah pikiran?

"Dan aku…" Arthur terdiam. _Oke, ini bukan berarti kalau aku menyerah. Aku akan membiarkannya berpikir kalau dia sudah menang tapi dalam kenyataannya, aku hanya memanfaatkannya selama yang kubutuhkan, _pikirnya. Sebuah senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku akan membiarkanmu membantuku selama penyelidikan, tapi kuberitahu satu hal…" dia menunjuk Alfred. "Aku masih tidak percaya tentang hal-hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menebak soal keluargaku dan Peter, itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan. Jadi aku akan tetap mengujimu dan jika kau menghambatku, aku akan membuangmu. Jelas?" tanya Arthur sambil menghirup tehnya.

"Blak-blakan sekali…" kata Alfred sambil memandangi cangkir kopinya sambil mengerutkan kening. Arthur tidak bercanda… "Kau tidak akan menyesal" kata pemuda Amerika itu sambil tersenyum, arwah wanita cntik yang mengikutinya tertawa pelan sambil menghilang dari pandangannya. Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku apa yang hantu itu katakan" kata Arthur datar.

"Mereka tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi mereka menunjukkan beberapa gambar di dalam mimpiku…" kata Alfred. "Salah satu dari mereka muncul di hadapanku dan mulai berlari. Aku mengikutinya hingga kami tiba di depan sebuah rumah terpencil. Kemudian, pemuda itu menghilang di balik rumah itu, mungkin di dalam tamannya"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial dari rumah itu? Yah, sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda dari rumah kebanyakan" tanya Arthur sambil menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Alfred memandanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Alfred. Arthur memandanginya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ya jelas aku sedang menulis. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan lupa apa yang sudah kau katakan" kata Arthur.

Mendengar itu Alfred langsung terlihat kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Arthur.

"Yah..waktu kau memberitahuku kau perlu bantuan, kupikir aku bisa mengikutimu dan menyelidiki bersama-sama denganmu daripada diam di rumah sementara kau menyelidiki sendirian dan hanya menunggu sampai kau perlu info baru" kata Alfred.

"O, begitu. Maaf kalau aku menghancurkan mimpimu kalau begitu" kata Arthur. "Aku selalu bekerja sendiri dan tidak perlu orang mengikutiku sepanjang siang dan malam. Terima kasih banyak"

Alfred menggembungkan pipinya dan merengut marah. "Baiklah, tapi jangan coba-cova datang padaku an memohon untuk informasi" katanya. "Dinding rumah itu berwarna krem dan atapnya berwarna merah. Ada bunga mawar putih di sekelilingnya"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Arthur terkejut. "Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih tidak umum?"

Saat itu, bel sekolah tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Alfred segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Arthur tanpa membalas apa pun. Seorang inspektur hebat yang selalu bekerja sendirian jelas tidak akan membutuhkan sesuatu yang terlalu detil…

* * *

"Kak Scott! Aku mendapat beberapa info baru! Ah, halo kak Dylan!" kata Arthur saat dia mendobrak pintu kantor kakaknya dengan keras, membuat dua kakaknya hampir jantungan mendengarnya.

"Arthur! Brengsek! Apa kau ingin aku mati muda!" seru Dylan kesal sambil melotot pada adiknya itu.

Arthur hanya mengabaikannya. "Mumpung kak Dylan ada di sini. Aku perlu bantuan kakak!" serunya. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang paling ahli dalam masalah mencari informasi, mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai reporter. "Aku ingin daftar rumah-rumah di luar kota. Yang terpencil. Beserta gambarnya"

"Buat apa itu?" tanya Dylan dengan bingung.

"Buat apa saja! Cepat, ya!" seru Arthur sambil berjalan ke arah kantornya sendiri, meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang memandang bingung padanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Scott memasuki kantor adiknya itu sambil membawa dokumen-dokumen yang dimintanya.

"Ini!" seru Scott kesal sambil melempar kertas itu ke muka adiknya. "Dan jangan coba-coba minta apa pun lagi!" tambahnya sebelum membanting pintu kantor adiknya itu.

"Benar-benar kakak yang baik…yang diminta tolong juga bukan dia…" gumam Arthur. Dia memandangi dokumen-dokumen itu. Dia memuji akibat informasi Alfred. Dia membacanya dengan cepat, hanya memeriksa rumah-rumah yang sesuai dengan apa yang Alfred beritahukan padanya. Hanya tersisa tiga lagi, satu kurang gambar. Apa? Sebenarnya apa yang istimewa dari rumah itu? Mungkin dia akan tahu kalau dia pergi ke sana…tapi akan lebih baik kalau dia mengetahui dengan tepat yang mana rumah yang benar? Dia tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu, tapi itu artinya dia harus menemui Alfred dan meminta bantuannya. Tidak. Si pemuda Amerika yang sombong itu akan sangat senang melihat Arthur menyerah dengan begitu mudah. Jadi, si pemuda Inggris itu pergi ke rumah-rumah itu sendirian tapi dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dia mengambil beberapa foto sebelum dia kembali ke kantor. Pemuda itu duduk di mejanya dan memandangi foto-foto rumah itu lagi. Masih tidak ada yang aneh. Dia hanya melihat sebuah rumah biasa, dan dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandangi foto-foto yang baginya sama sekali tidak ada artinya.

* * *

Alfred berjalan hilir mudik di ruang tamunya. Buku yang dibacanya beberapa menit lalu tergeletak di lantai, masih terbuka di halaman yang dibaca pemuda Amerika itu. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Arwah pemuda Spanyol itu tetap mengganggunya sejak dia meninggalkan café. "Kembali ke Arthur. Kau satu-satunya harapannya, dll…" dia terus-menerus berkata begitu. Akhirnya dia menjerit kesal, mencoba mengusor arwah itu. Dia kemudian menyadari kalau orang-orang memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh. Dia sudah mengiranya. Dari sudut pandang mereka, mereka melihat Alfred berbicara sendiri…atau lebih tepatnya bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, dia akhirnya berhasil mengusir hantu itu, dan sekarang ada harga yang harus dia bayar. Dia mengiris tangannya sendiri saat dia memasak. Dia harus membalut tangannya untuk menghindari darah berceceran di lantai apartemennya. Lalu, televisinya menyala sendiri ketika pembaca berita memberitakan soal kasus pemuda berambut perak. Dia pikir membaca akan sedikit menghiburnya ketika tiba-tiba saja buku yang dipegangnya diambil dan mendarat di kakinya, sebanyak tiga kali. Menyalakan televisinya dan mengambil bukunya, itu bukan masalah. Tapi sampai membuatnya melukai diri sendiri…ini sudah kelewatan! Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyadari kalau perbannya sudah berlumuran darah. Dia menghela napas _Mungkin aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit, _pikirnya. Dia mengambil jaketnya dan kunci apartemennya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan sebelum dia berhenti tepat di depannya, berpikir _akan berbahaya kalau aku berjalan ke sana. Lebih baik aku pergi pakai taksi…_. Pemuda Amerika itu membuka pintu dan menubruk seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Dia hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja orang itu tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria. Alfred mengenali suara itu dan mendongak.

"Arthur?" tanyanya, sama sekali tidak menyangkan pemuda Inggris itu akan berada di depan rumahnya. "Maaf, tapi waktumu buruk. Aku baru saja mau pergi" katanya sambil menyapu celananya. Arthur memandangi Alfred sebelum tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanya pemuda Inggris itu. Alfred memandanginya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya denganku jadi aku rasa tidak ada gunanya aku menjelaskannya padamu" katanya. Dia merasa seseorang mendorongnya dan dia terjatuh, tepat di depan Arthur. Alfred menengok tapi tidak melihat siapa pun.

"Oke, cukup. Permainanmu sudah tidak lucu lagi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" seru pemuda Amerika itu, membuat Arthur terpaku. Alfred menggertakkan giginya dan berdiri. Saat itulah dia menyadari kalau dia sudah mengotori karpet koridor dengan darahnya. Bagus…

"Karena kau ada di sini antarkan aku ke rumah sakit!" seru Alfred sambil menggenggam tangan Arthur.

"Hey, git! Ada apa denganmu! Kau menakutiku, bodoh!" seru pemuda Inggris itu sambil melepaskan diri dari pegangan Alfred. Pemuda Amerika itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Seseorang terus mengerjaiku sejak aku pulang. Contohnya ini" kata pemuda bermata biru sapphire itu sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terluka. "Kuharap kau memikirkan apa yang kuberitahu padamu tadi dan kau akan membuat keputusan yang tepat. Aku khawatir kalau hidupku tidak akan lama lagi"

"…" Arthur mengikutinya. "Kau bercanda, kan?" katanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya, dan tentu saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain mereka berdua.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" tanya Alfred sambil berbalik untuk menghadapi Arthur. "Apa kau pikir aku cukup gila untuk mengiris tanganku sendiri hanya agar kau setuju untuk membiarkan aku mengikutimu? Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak seantusias itu…" katanya blak-blakan.

Arthur menghela napas dan berjalan di sebelah Alfred. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit…" kata pemuda bermata hijau emerald itu.

Alfred mengikuti pemuda Inggris itu saat dia mendengar suara seseorang berbisik di belakangnya.

"Waktu yang tepat…" kemudian suara itu berubah menjadi sebuah tawa dan lenyap.

"Mbahmu…" gumam Alfred pelan tanpa didengar oleh Arthur.

Begitu mereka tiba di rumah sakit, seorang suster segera mendatangi dua pemuda itu dan meminta mereka untuk mengikutinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dokter tiba dan memeriksa luka pemuda Amerika itu.

"Lukanya cukup dalam juga. Bagaimana kau bisa terluka sampai begini?" tanya dokter itu.

"Aku sedikit ceroboh" bohong Alfred dengan mudah. Dokter itu mempercayainya dan mulai menjahit luka itu. Arthur berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Dia tidak tahan melihat darah, sesuatu yang aneh dari pemuda kasar sepertinya. Dan luka Alfred bukan pemandangan yang indah untuk dilihat juga. Sekarang, Arthur yakin kalau pemuda itu tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Mungkin itu memang perbuatan arwah-arwah itu. Benar-benar pemikiran yang aneh, membuat pemuda Inggris itu masih sulit untuk mengakui kalau hal seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang nyata. Saat itu dia tersadar, jika Alfred melihat 'arwah', apa itu artinya orang yang dilihatnya sudah meninggal? Arthur menggigil karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Sudah" kata dokter itu sambil mengusap rambut pemuda Amerika itu. "Ini bukan luka serius, jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu kembali ke sini lagi, kecuali kau ingin memastikan kalau lukamu ini akan baik-baik saja". Dokter itu kemudian meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu untuk merawat pasien lain. Arthur menengok ke arah pemuda Amerika itu ketika dia mendengarnya bergumam.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?"

"Kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil" kata Arthur.

Alfred memandang Arthur tajam. "Diam kau, kau sendiri, berapa umurmu?" serunya.

"18" kata Arthur datar, lalu dia melihat Alfred menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"1…18? Kau…hanya lebih tua dua tahun dariku?" tanya Alfred. "Sama sekali tidak kelihatan begitu. Kau terlalu kaku, jadi seperti orang berumur 20 tahun ke atas…"

"Terserahlah" kata Arthur. "Ngomong-ngomong apa ini sering terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Mengiris tanganku karena seseorang? Tidak" kata Alfred saat mereka berdua keluar daru gedung rumah sakit.

"Maksudku, apa kau melihat 'arwah-arwah' ini secara rutin?" tanya Arthur.

"Oh itu? Tidak juga. Aku biasanya hanya mendengar bisikan-bisikan saja. Terakhir kali aku melihat arwah adalah saat Mathias mengalami kecelakaan dan dia koma. Dia muncul di rumahku untuk memberitahuku kalau dia ada di rumah sakit. Itu dan wajah Nicole saat dia tahu kalau aku mengetahui Mathias koma tanpa siapa pun memberitahuku benar-benar aneh…" kata Alfred.

"Jadi orang-orang yang kau lihat itu belum tentu sudah meninggal?" tanya Arthur. Pemuda Inggris menghembuskan napas lega ketika Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku sering mendengar suara-suara orang yang sudah meninggal. Itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan, percaya padaku" tambah Alfred sambil memandang Arthur saat mereka berdua memasuki mobil Arthur. "Suatu hari, aku mendengar seorang wanita berkata dia akan membunuh suaminya karena dia berselingkuh saat dia masih hidup. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat sesiatu di belakang seorang pria yang menunggu di penyeberangan jalan. Aku berlari ke arahnya dan menangkapnya tepat setelah ada yang mendorongnya. Aku menyelamatkannya dari tertabrak mobil, tapi seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Kenapa? Kau menyelamatkan hidupnya!" seru Arthur.

"Ya, tapi aku menghancurkan hidupku sendiri" kata pemuda Amerika itu. "Waktu itu aku punya seorang pacar. Dia benar-benar seorang gadis manis dan kami sangat mesra. Sampai hantu wanita itu memutuskan untuk mengacau denganku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada pacarku tapi keesokan harinya, dia memutuskanku, berkata kalau aku berselingkuh" kata Alfred sambil mengangkat bahu.

"kejam sekali…" gumam Arthur. Dia memandangi Alfred. Dari pekerjaannya, dia bisa tahu kalau seseorang berbohong. Dia sampai pada dua kesimpulan, entah Alfred bisa berbohong dengan mudah atau dia memang memiliki hidup yang sulit. Tapi kenapa juga dia harus berbohong mengenai sesuatu yang bersifat begitu pribadi? Dan ketika pemuda Inggris itu kembali memikirkan tangan Alfred yang terluka itu, dia yakin kalau pemuda bermata sapphire itu tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja…

"Kau tahu, aku masih sulit mempercayaimu" kata pemuda Inggris itu, pandangannya tidak sekalipun meninggalkan jalanan. "Aku tipe orang yang percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku tidak akan percaya ada seseorang yang berjalan di bulan tanpa ada gambar yang membuktikannya"

"Arthur" kata Alfred. "Aku mengerti kalau apa yang kukatakan terdengar aneh dan aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya semua yang kukatakan begitu saja. Yang kuinginkan hanya agar kau mempercayaiku"

Arthur tidak segera menjawab. Dia mengerutkan dahi. "Aku percaya padamu, atau aku tidak akan tahu bagaimana kau tahu Peter itu adikku. Aku menelepon Mathias bertanya apa dia pernah menceritakan soal Peter padamu, dan dia mengatakan dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal Peter padamu…mulanya kupikir dia berbohong…"

"Mathias tidak berbohong" kata Alfred. "Dia memang tidak pernah mengatakan soal keluarganya. Yang dia bicarakan padaku hanya soal Nicole saja…seperti tidak ada topik pembicaraan lain…"

"Ya begitu" kata Arthur. "Dan aku juga tidak merasa itu hanya tebakan beruntung saja. Karena kau tahu masalah keluargaku dengan begitu detil. Aku satu-satunya yang mengetahui rahasia itu"

"Maksudmu kita satu-satunya yang tahu" kata Alfred, sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Dia menarik napas terkejut saat dia menyadari Arthur mengambil belokan jalan yang salah. "Arthur, ini bukan jalan ke apartemenku!" serunya pada pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Aku tahu" balas pemuda Inggris itu. "Kau harus tidur di rumahku, jika kau tidak keberatan. Kita menyelidiki bersama malam ini. Pagi nanti aku akan memberitahu kakakku dan kita menyelidikinya sama-sama. Bagaimana?"

"Ta…tapi sekolahku…" gumam Alfred.

"Aku akan minta kak Eric menyampaikan surat sakit untukmu" kata Arthur. "Aku kan tinggal bersama mereka. Hanya saja hari ini kak Scott tak akan pulang karena sibuk menyelesaikan kasus. Kau bisa pakai kamarku semaumu"

Tidak lama kemudian, Arthur berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah. "Kita sudah sampai" katanya. Alfred memandangi rumah itu dengan pandangan kagum.

_Rumah ini seratus kali lebih bagus dari apartemenku. Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil…_pikirnnya.

"Aku pulang" kata Arthur sambil membuka pintu depan dan berjalan masuk, diiringi oleh Alfred.

"Kau terlambat, Arthur. Alfred…kenapa kau ikut ke sini?" tanya Eric keluar dari dapur dan melihat dua anak itu.

"Ah, dia akan membantuku dalam mengurus kasus. Hari ini kak Scott dan kak Dylan tak pulang, kan?" kata Arthur sambil melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya.

"Memang sih…ah sudahlah. Kalian ke atas saja. Nanti akan kuantarkan makan malam ke kamarmu" kata Eric.

"Terimakasih, kak Eric" kata Arthur sambil tersenyum dan menarik tangan Alfred ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Kamar Arthur terlihat sangat bagus. Memang agak terkesan jadul, tapi kamar itu sesuai dengan sifatnya yang serius. Kamar itu dicat dengan warna krem. Di tengah ada ranjang king size dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas berhamburan. Di depan ranjang ada sebuah meja yang juga dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas.

"Duduk saja dulu" kata Arthur sambil mengacak-acak kertas-kertas di mejanya. Dia kemudian menyerahkan lima lembar kertas kepada Alfred yang duduk di atas ranjang. "Ini keterangan dan gambar dari rumah-rumah yang sesuai dengan gambaranmu" katanya. Alfred mempelajari kertas-kertas itu, membuang beberapa sebelum ia mengamati dua lembar kertas setelah ragu-ragu selama beberapa saat.

"Ini" kata Alfred sambil menyerahkan sebuah gambar kepada Arthur.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Arthur. Dia mencatat alamat rumah itu di buku catatannya saat Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oke". Dia pun segera mengambil ponselnya. "Kak Scott, aku mendapat petunjuk soal kasus ini. Bolehkan aku pergi ke sebuah rumah besok? Kak Scott, percayalah ini petunjuk sungguhan. Oke, kalau ini hanya main-main dan kita tidak menemukan apa-apa, kau boleh potong leherku!" serunya, membuat Alfred agak terkejut juga. "Oke, sampai jumpa besok" katanya sambil memutuskan teleponnya.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dan kakakmu tidak baik, ya?" gumam Alfred.

"Mau bagaimana? Kami berasal dari ibu yang berbeda. Karena ibu membuang mereka dan lebih memanjakanku, mereka agak membenciku sejak kecil…" kata Arthur sambil menghela napas.

Alfred terdiam mendengar perkataan Arthur. Dia baru menyadari kalau pemuda Inggris ini juga menjalani hidup yang tidak bisa dibilang bahagia.

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan mereka dari lamunan mereka masing-masing. Arthur membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Eric berdiri sambil membawa nampan berisi hamburger dan grilled salmon. "Aku bawakan makan malam kalian berdua" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Arthur mengambil nampan itu dari tangan kakaknya. "Terima kasih" katanya datar.

"Ingat ya, Arthur. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras!" seru Eric sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Iya!" serunya.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam sebelum pergi tidur. Masalah sebenarnya akan dimulai besok…

* * *

Keesokan paginya, mereka berdua pergi ke rumah yang dimaksud Alfred. Perjalanan ke rumah misterius itu terasa lebih lama dari seharusnya, mungkin dikarenakan mereka sempat tersesat di tengah perjalanan. Arthur memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang agak besar. Rumah itu terlihat seperti yang Alfred gambarkan. Dinding krem, atap merah, dan mawar putih mengelilinginya. Alfred langsung menggigil, yang langsung disadari oleh Arthur.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk" kata pemuda bermata biru sapphire itu. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah pintu dan membunyikan bel. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang wanita berumur sekitar 30 tahun yang berpakaian formal membukakan pintu. Wajah wanita itu dipoles makeup dan rambut peraknya tergerai ke bahunya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat dingin. Benar-benar orang yang terlihat tidak cocok berada di sebuah rumah yang terlihat asri seperti ini.

'Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Kami ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai kasus pemuda berambut perak. Kami pikir kau bisa membantu kami" kata Arthur. Alfred memandangi pemuda Inggris itu setelah mendengarnya. Wanita itu jelas akan merasa curiga!

"Dan kenapa anda berpikir begitu?" balas wanita itu, sekarang mencurigai mereka.

"Kurasa kau bisa menyebutnya intuisi" kata Arthur sambil menyeringai.

"…" gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan membiarkan mereka berdua memasuki rumahnya. Bagian dalam rumah itu ada satu hal pun yang ada di lantai. Sementara Arthur berbicara dengan pemilik rumah itu, Alfred memandangi sekelilingnya dan menyadari arwah yang sering dia lihat akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda Amerika itu melihat pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah lantai. Alfred melirik ke belakangnya untuk memastikan kedua orang itu tidak menyadarinya, lalu dia berjalan mendatangi pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Dia menunduk ke arah lantai tapi tidak melihat apa-apa di sana. Dia mendongak dari lantai dan memandangi pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti" bisik pemuda Amerika itu. Pemuda Spanyol itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap menunjuk ke arah lantai. Alfred melipat tangannya di dada dan berpikir.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang ada di lantai?" tanyanya, berusaha membuat suaranya sepelan mungkin sehingga dua orang yang masih berbicara di belakangnya tidak bisa mendengarnya. Sekali lagi, pemuda Spanyol itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu apa? Alfred memandangi jari-jari pemuda Spanyol itu lalu memandangi lantai dan mengulangi gerakan itu beberapa kali. _Jika ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan lantai…_

Alfred mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali, perlahan-lahan dia mulai mengerti. "Apa ini ada di bawah tanah?" kali ini, pemuda Spanyol itu mengangguk. "Apa ini terkubur?" dan sekali ini, pemuda Spanyol itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Alfred menghela napas. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tunjukkan saja?" tanyanya frustasi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa" kata Pemuda Spanyol itu. "Seseorang mencegahku melakukan itu"

"Aku mengerti" kata pemuda bermata biru sapphire itu sambil kembali menghembuskan napas sebelum kembali berpikir. Dia berbalik dan melihat Arthur dan wanita itu saling membentak. Kelihatannya pembicaraan ini akan segera berakhir, dengan hasil mereka berdua akan diusir keluar. Dia harus cepat. Merasa frustasi karena dia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari petunjuk-petunjuk arwah itu dia menendang lantai…sekali. Kemudian dua kali. Suaranya kelihatannya seperti bergaung. "…Ada ruangan di bawah sana…" gumamnya. Pemuda Spanyol itu kelihatan senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Alfred segera berlari ke arah kedua orang, yang seperti yang dilihatnya tadi, saling bertengkar.

"Permisi, nona" kata Alfred pada pemilik rumah yang hanya melotot marah padanya. Pemuda Amerika itu tidak bisa menanyakan pertanyaannya secata gambling dan dia memutuskan untuk berbohong untuk menutupi tujuannya yang sebenarnya. "Kau memiliki rumah yang sangat bagus!" puji pemuda bermata biru sapphire itu pada wanita itu, yang membuatnya langsung menjadi sedikit senang.

"Yah, aku bangga pada rumah ini" kata gadis itu. "Ini tawaran yang bagus! Aku hampir tidak perlu membayar untuk membelinya". Arthur memandangi pemuda Amerika itu. Bagaimana si bodoh itu bisa merayu si Natalia ini? Inspektur itu setidaknya berhasil mendapatkan nama wanita itu.

"Em…aku sangat tertarik dengan arsitektur dan rumah ini sangat keren! Jadi aku penasaran, apa aku bisa menemukan kamar bawah tanah di sini…" kata pemuda Amerika itu. Arthur menyadari kalau mood Natalia berubah dengan cepat.

"Em…pintu masuk ke sana disegel. Ada di sana" kata Natalia sambil menunjuk ke dinding di sebelah kanannya. Alfred berjalan ke arah dinding dan meletakkan tangannya di permukaannya. Dia merasakan sedikit celah tapi jelas kalau jalan masuk ke sana memang disegel.

"Sayang sekali…" kata pemuda Amerika itu, jelas sekali terlihat kecewa. Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua lelaki itu berjalan keluar, berdiri di depan rumah Natalia. Arthur berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Kita ke sini tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa. Kau yakin hantu itu bisa dipercaya? Kalau begini, leherku bisa benar-benar dipatahkan kak Scott.." tidak ada jawaban. "Alfred?" Arthur berbalik dan melihat Alfred melompati pagar menuju kebun Natalia. Pemuda Inggris itu segera berlari ke arah pemuda Amerika itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, git!" desisnya. "Ini daerah pribadi! Kita akan dapat masalah besar kalau ketahuan! Aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku!"

"Diam! Nanti kedengaran!" seru Alfred sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulutnya. Arthur memandanginya.

"Ikuti aku! Aku tahu ada sesuatu di dalam kebun ini! Pikirkan mimpi yang kuberitahukan padamu" kata pemuda Amerika itu. Arthur memikirkannya sejenak. Dia ingat Alfred memberitahunya kalau pemuda di mimpinya menghilang di balik rumah, di dalam taman. Pemuda Inggris itu melirik ke belakangnya, takut kalau mereka akan ketahuan, kemudian mengikuti pemuda Amerika itu ke sisi lain rumah itu. Dia hampir saja menarik napas melihat pemandangan taman yang hancur itu. Bunga-bunga liar bermekaran di sana-sini, saling melilit dengan bunga mawar putih yang terpelihara dengan baik. Rumput-rumput di sana hampir mencapai pinggang mereka, membuat mereka susah bergerak. Arthur menyadari Alfred berdiri di tengah kebun itu. Pemuda itu menunggu. Arthur menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan dan selang beberapa lama, Arthur baru saja ingin kembali ke mobil. Saat itulah dia melihat Alfred berjalan lurus ke suatu titik dan membungkuk. Pemuda Inggris itu mengikutinya dan memandangi kaki pemuda Amerika itu. Ada sebuah potongan kain tergeletak di sana.

"Jangan sentuh itu!" seru Arthur. Alfred mengangguk dan berjalan mundur. Pemuda Amerika itu melihat hantu pemuda Spanyol itu melayang-layang di hadapannya dan melihat sebuah ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Dia menyadari kalau Arthur memunggut kain itu dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di dalam salah satu kantung jaketnya.

"Oke, kita akan membawanya ke lab supaya bisa dianalisis" kata Arthur sambil tersenyum. Mereka berjalan kembali ke mobil dan, ketika mereka berjalan memasuki mobil dan cukup jauh dari rumah itu, Arthur memandangi Alfred. "Ada sehelai rambut di kain itu. Kita akan tahu siapa pemiliknya dengan cukup mudah" katanya.

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya…" bisik Alfred, sambil memandangi jalan di depan mereka.


End file.
